parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Julian Bernardino's Tom and Bobert 8 Bosses
Here are some Tom and Bobert 8 boss battles. Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Chairman Drek - Prince Charming (Shrek) *Infobots - Various Robots *Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *The Plumber - Genie (Aladdin) *Skid McMarx - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Don Wonderstar - Officer Gunther (Hong Kong Phooey) *Victor Von Ion - The Phantom Virus (Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase) *Blargian Snagglebeast - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Darla Gratch - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Clank's Mother - Karen (Spongebob Squarepants) *Abercrombie Fizzwidget - Mayor Quimby (The Simpsons) *Angela Cross - Sylvia (Looney Tunes) *Protopets - Dogs (Bambi) *Skrunch - Tiny (Le Great Dane Robbery) *Sasha Phyronix - Toots (Tom and Jerry) *President Phyronix - Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) *Lawrence - George (The Aristocats) *Skidd McMarx - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Momma Tyhrranoid - Belladonna (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Dr. Nefarious - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Klunk - Evil Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Luna - Shriek (CatDog) *Emperor Percival Tachyon - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Smuggler - The Thief (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Cronk - Henchman 800 (Rayman) *Zephyr - Hunchman 1000 (Rayman) *Talwyn - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Captain Slag - Frank (Cars) *Rusty Pete - Clayton (Tarzan) *Kaden - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Barnabus Worley - Principal Brown (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Alister Azimuth - Count Rugen (The Princess Bride) *Fongoid Mother - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Fongoid Children - Mother Rabbit's Children (Robin Hood) *Sigmund - Chatter Telephone (Toy Story 3) *Orvus - The Pink Panther *Ratchet's Mother - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Cassiopeia - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Snowball - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Susie - Cholena (An American Tail) *Zurgo - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Vendra Prog - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Neftin Prog - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Mr. Eye - Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) (Soundtrack https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/ratchet-clank-all-4-one) *001 All 4 One Teaser Theme *002 T.O.R.N.A.D.O. *003 Cradle *004 All 4 One Theme (Overture) *005 Rooftop Ampitheatre Escape *006 Luminopolis Rooftops *007 Channel 7 News Alert *008 Lumenoids *009 Air Taxi Ride *010 The Taxi is Destroyed *011 Grind Rail Escape *012 Chase Through the Buildings *013 The Cleaner Minions *014 Friendship Through Firepower *015 Weapons Certification *016 The Scout Minion *017 The Z'Grute *018 False Victory *019 Battle of The Z'Grute *020 A Leap *021 And a Fall *022 Scanner Minion's Most Wanted *023 That's Not One of Mine (OST Extended) *024 All 4 One, One 4 All *025 Receiving Station Detention Cell *026 Minion Training Centre *027 Gadget Certification *028 Vacu-4000 Training *029 Gold Stars For Everyone *030 Busted Intruders *031 Interlopers (Recieving Station Medley) *032 Rift Jumper Minion *033 The Shame of the Frowny Face *034 Escape the Habitat *035 Aldaros Plains *036 Aldaros Plains (OST) *037 The Secret Weapons Laboratory *038 The Secret Weapons Laboratory Full Medley *039 Croid's Labs *040 No Cake *041 Earned a Reward *042 Pyromites *043 Low Gravity Index *044 Low Gravity Index (Alternate) *045 The Gravity Minion *046 The Gravity Minion (Alternate) *047 Archipelago *048 Boot Bounce *049 Crumbler Islands *050 The Gravoid Brute *051 To the Village *052 Village Entrance *053 Tharpods (Unused OST Track) *054 Suzie is Kidnapped *055 Spirit of Magnus (Village Outskirts) *056 Tharpods in Trouble *057 Tharpods Saved *058 After Suzie *059 Spogial Delivery *060 The Octomoth *061 Octomoth Defeated *062 Octomoth Defeated (Alternate) *063 Ephemeris (Parades and Groupies) *064 We Descend (The Deadgrove) *065 Proton Turret *066 Orthani Gorge *067 Root Cavern *068 The Rappel *069 Proton Excavator *070 Access Shaft *071 Slow-Moving Spiky Death Mechanism *072 Mining Camp Village *073 Subjects Get Serious *074 The Wigwump *075 The Abyss *076 Battle in the Burrow *077 They Came During The Night (The Last Holo-Diary) *078 N.E.S.T., Elerox Pass *079 Weevoids *080 The Bridge is Falling! *081 You Won the Pulley Platform Race! *082 Moktor Outpost *083 Clifftop Arena *084 All Waves Defeated *085 View of a Crate Factory *086 Grind the Power Conduits *087 Vertigus Cliffs *088 Cluster Cannon Catapult *089 High Altitude Swingshotting *090 The Turret Minion *091 Turret Defeated *092 Canyon Cross *093 Right at the Doorstep *094 N.E.S.T. Entrance *095 Tank Minion *096 Meet Spog *097 A Quiet Moment *098 Unused N.E.S.T. Sorting Facility Cue A *099 Freefall, Group Rise *100 Solid Ground *101 Stealth Action *102 Unused N.E.S.T. Sorting Facility Cue B *103 Mr. Perkins *104 Commander Spog (Rehabitation Centre Extended) *105 Jump and Grind *106 Top of the Dam *107 Gunfight on the Elevator *108 Battle with the Commander *109 Action at The Outpost (N.E.S.T. OST Medley) *110 Leaving the Facility *111 A Great Day For Science (Happier Times on Magnus) *112 Oktonok Cay *113 Cove *114 Through the Docks *115 Bomber Minions *116 Tentacle Attack *117 Ride the Tortemoth *118 Drenched Seaside *119 Lonely Village *120 The Sepiad *121 Death of the Crawbaby *122 Water Vortex *123 W.A.S.P. (Unused OST Track) *124 Wind and Lightning *125 'Deactivating' the Charging Docks *126 End Room Liferaft *127 Descent Without Parachutes *128 Reef Shallows *129 Reef Shallows (Alternate) *130 Ship Capsize (Unused Track) *131 Sweet Lady Land *132 Seaside Reef Minibattle (Unused Track) *133 Escaped the Reef *134 Always a Bigger Fish *135 The King Sepiad *136 Octonok Lighthouse Waterski *137 Crawdaddy's Return *138 Slorg Stuck in yer Throat *139 Sepiad Free *140 Terawatt Forest *141 The First Guardian *142 Kaleero Trail *143 Unused Terawatt Forest Kaleero Trail Track *144 Journey Through The Forest (Unused OST Track) *145 A Croid Bot *146 View of the Frumpus Croid Exploratorium of Scientific Wondermen *147 Rossa Fields *148 The Venixx (aka The Carnivine) *149 Razormoth Attack *150 Illuminated Guidance *151 Murder Mode *152 A Docile Stroll Through Gorthon Crater *153 The Iron Giant *154 Forcefields Down *155 Leon's Last Stand *156 End of the Guardian Ride *157 The Exploratorium Power Station *158 Start the Circuit *159 Terawatt Power Station (OST Medley) *160 Charging the Power Core *161 Standoff *162 Accessing the Hall of Paradoxology *163 To Phonica Moon *164 Asteroid Ornithopter Ascent *165 On The Moon (Phonica Craters Extended) *166 The Lurker *167 Engage Your Reflectors *168 Activate Jetpacks! *169 Laser Wall Descent *170 Security Tunnels *171 Approaching Dr. Croid's Secret Lab *172 Stranded *173 Grinding Through a Polar Landscape (OST Extended) *174 A Monster Escapes *175 Snowballs and Ice Pipes *176 The Groundpounder *177 Polar Sea *178 Frozen Wasteland *179 Grungoth Valley Floor Defeat *180 Uzo City Ruins *181 Central City *182 Rockin' the RYNO VI *183 RYNO VI Apocalypse *184 RYNO VI Overload *185 Unused Ephemeris Cue *186 Edge of Uzo *187 Vilerog Plateau *188 The Final Push *189 Spog Lends a Hand *190 Ephemeris *191 Mr. Dinkles *192 The Grivelnox *193 Extract the Loki *194 The Final Battle (Medley) *195 The Toranux Spirit *196 Another World Saved (The End of the Loki) *197 Credits Sequence *198 Unused Bad Thing Cue A *199 Unused Bad Thing Cue B *200 Unused Success Cue *201 All 4 One Theme (Overture OST) (Sound Effects) (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabhit3.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *Hit01.wav tpmsaber2.zip *L_SABER.wav *sabrout1.wav *Hit03.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrhum.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *coolsaber.wav *saber sequence.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *sthswng2.wav *Swing02.wav *Saberblk.wav *Swing01.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *fx4.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 *saberon.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock8.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum2.wav *saberhum3.wav *saberhum4.wav *saberhum5.wav Boss Battles Transcript (Tom and Bobert vs Lumpjaw) *(Tom, Bobert, and Lumpjaw take out and ignite their lightsabers. The laser swords swing and clash ten times. They swing and clash nine times. They swing and clash nineteen times until Tom and Bobert deactivate their swords and force throw Lumpjaw away) Transcript (Tom and Bobert vs Count Spankulot) *(Tom, Bobert, and Count Spankula take out and ignite their lightsabers. The glowing blades swing and clash twenty eight times. They swing and clash six times. They swing and clash thirty four times until Tom and Bobert deactivate their swords and force throw Count Spankulot away) Transcript (Tom and Bobert vs Zeebad) *(Tom, Bobert, and Zeebad take out and ignite their lightsabers. The glowing blades swing and clash twenty two times. They swing and clash thirteen times. They swing and clash thirty five times until Tom and Bobert turn off their beam swords and force throw Zeebad) Transcript (Tom and Bobert vs Governor Ratcliffe) *(Tom, Bobert, and Governor Ratcliffe take out and ignite their lightsabers. The glowing blades swing and clash twelve times. They swing and clash twenty seven times. They swing and clash nineteen times until Tom and Bobert turn off their weapons and force throw Governor Ratcliffe away) Transcript (Tom and Bobert vs Scar) *(Tom, Bobert, and Scar take out and ignite their lightsabers. The beam swords swing and clash eighteen times. They swing and clash twenty seven times. They swing and clash fourty five times until Tom and Bobert turn off their sabers and force throw Scar) Transcript (Tom and Bobert vs Pete) *(Tom, Bobert, and Pete take out and ignite their lightsabers. The beam swords swing and clash thirteen times. They swing and clash twenty seven times. They swing and clash fourty times until Tom and Bobert turn off their sabers and force throw Pete away) Transcript (Tom and Bobert vs Giovanni) *(Tom, Bobert, and Giovanni take out and ignite their lightsabers. The laser swords swing and clash sixteen times. They swing and clash fourteen times. They swing and clash thirty times until Tom and Bobert deactivate their weapons and force throw Giovanni out of sight) Transcript (Tom and Bobert vs King K. Rool) *(Tom, Bobert, and King K. Rool take out and ignite their lightsabers. The glowing blades swing and clash fourty times. They swing and clash eight times. They swing and clash fourty times until Tom and Bobert turn off their sabers and force throw King K. Rool away) Transcript (Tom and Bobert vs Mr. Scroop) *(Tom, Bobert, and Mr. Scroop take out and ignite their lightsabers. The beam swords swing and clash ten times. They swing and clash fifty three times. They swing and clash sixty three times until Tom and Bobert turn off their sabers and force Mr. Scroop) Transcript (Tom and Bobert vs Lord Business) *(Tom, Bobert, and Lord Business take out and ignite their lightsabers. The beam swords swing and clash fourteen times. The beam swords swing and clash twenty nine times. They swing and clash fourty three times until Tom and Bobert turn off their sabers and force throw Lord Business away) Transcript (Tom, Bobert, Anakin Skywalker, and Prince John vs Bad Cop) *(Tom, Bobert, Anakin Skywalker, Prince John, and Bad Cop take out and ignite their lightsabers. The glowing blades swing and clash thirty one times. They swing and clash ten times. They swing and clash fourty one times until Tom, Bobert, Anakin, and Prince John turn off their weapons and force throw Bad Cop out of sight) Transcript (Tom, Bobert, Anakin Skywalker, and Prince John vs Muttley) *(Tom, Bobert, Anakin Skywalker, Prince John, and Muttley take out and ignite their lightsabers. The glowing blades swing and clash seven times. They swing and clash nine times. They swing and clash sixteen times until Tom, Bobert, Anakin, and Prince John turn off their sabers and force throw Muttley away) Transcript (Tom, Bobert, Anakin Skywalker, and Prince John vs Mack McCro) *(Tom, Bobert, Anakin Skywalker, Prince John, and Mack McCro take out and ignite their lightsabers. The glowing blades swing and clash twenty times. They swing and eight five times. They swing and clash one hundred and five times until Tom, Bobert, Anakin, and Prince John's glowing blades cut Mack McCro's cloaks to strike the man down and switch off their sabers) Trivia *Tom will still be carrying his pale blue lightsaber, that will carry the fx4.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Bobert will still be carrying his green lightsaber and purple lightsaber, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, coolsaber.wav, sabrhum.wav, saberhum1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The bosses will be carrying lots of lightsabers, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, coolsaber.wav, L_SABER.wav, saberon.mp3, sabrout1.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabrhum.wav, saberhum1.wav, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberhum4.wav, saberhum5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Lumpjaw will be carrying four lightsabers (three blue and one green), that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, coolsaber.wav, fx4.wav, sabrout1.wav, saberon.mp3, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberhum4.wav, saberhum5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Count Spankulot will carry a three red bladed lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, saberon.mp3, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberhum4.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Zeebad will carry two orange double bladed saber staffs, that will carry the coolsaber.wav, L_SABER.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, saberon.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabrhum.wav, saberhum1.wav, saberhum5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Governor Ratcliffe will carry a black lightsaber, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Scar will use four lightsabers (one red, one purple, one blue, one orange), that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, coolsaber.wav, L_SABER.wav, saberon.mp3, sabrout1.wav, fx4.wav, saberhum2.wav, sabrhum.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberhum4.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Pete will carry a red lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, saberhum1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Giovanni will carry a black lightsaber, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, saberhum5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *King K. Rool will carry four lightsabers (two blue, one green, and orange), that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, saberon.mp3, sabrout1.wav, fx4.wav, saberhum1.wav, sabrhum.wav, saberhum5.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Mr. Scroop will carry an orange lightsaber, that will carry the coolsaber.wav, saberhum2.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *President Buisness will carry two three red bladed lightsabers, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, fx4.wav, L_SABER.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberon.mp3, sabrhum.wav, saberhum1.wav, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberhum4.wav, saberhum5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Bad Cop will carry a pale green double bladed saber staff, that will carry the coolsaber.wav, L_SABER.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Muttley will carry four lightsabers (one yellow, one red, one black, and one green), that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, coolsaber.wav, L_SABER.wav, saberon.mp3, sabrout1.wav, fx4.wav, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberhum4.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Mack McCro will carry a three red bladed lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, saberon.mp3, saberhum1.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, saberhum5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Anakin Skywalker will carry a light blue lightsaber and a green lightsaber, that will carry the fx4.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberhum1.wav, saberhum4.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Prince John will carry his red lightsaber, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The engine on the train that Tom and Bobert pilot will be Blue Peter hauling a maroon coach, three chocolate and cream colored coaches, a blue and white coach, and six chocolate and cream colored coaches. *The passing engines on the train will be George Stephenson and Eric Tracey double-heading a freight train. Category:Julian Bernardino